As a kind of conventional typical autostereoscopic display, there has been known, for long, autostereoscopic displays of a parallax barrier method, in which by seeing an original image display panel provided with an original image for three-dimensional display in which images for both left and right eyes are drawn and imaged on a transparent film through a parallax barrier on which transparent sections and opaque sections are alternatively arranged provided on a transparent plate disposed with a certain interval before the original image display panel, the original image for three-dimensional display can be seen as a three-dimensional image from a viewpoint (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-18897).
In such kind of autostereoscopic displays, positions from which the original images for three-dimensional display can be seen as a three-dimensional image are limited with the original images for three-dimensional display for both left and right eyes that are captured by two units of cameras as in the conventional example. However, recently, to attain more three-dimensional viewing positions, it became possible to create original images for three-dimensional display of a plurality of cameras for attaining a plurality of viewpoints by using images captured by a plurality units of cameras and drawings of a plurality of viewpoints using computer graphics, and creating synthetic images of these images.
In such a parallax barrier method, if the visible range is stable, the more the number of the viewpoints, the more transition of three-dimensional video images caused by moving of viewing positions becomes smooth.
Moreover, when more three-dimensional viewing positions are attained by creating original images for three-dimensional display for N viewpoints, if the width of a subpixel is defined as Ph, and an average number of subpixels in a horizontal direction constituting pixels for three-dimensional display for one viewpoint of an autostereoscopic video image created from video images of a plurality of viewpoints is defined as α, the interval of horizontally abutting visible light transmitting sections of a parallax barrier constituting the autostereoscopic display is defined as N×αPh (a distance between centers of pixels for three-dimensional display that display video images of neighboring viewpoints).
However, there is a problem in the autostereoscopic display using a parallax barrier, in which image quality of the displayed image is degraded. As the viewable ranges of a subject person of video image presentation through the visible light transmitting sections are different, differences are generated in strength of the light that passes through respective visible light transmitting sections and proceeds to the subject person of video image presentation, and the light interferes each other, making interference patterns (moire) seen by the subject person of video image presentation.
Thus, as a method to cancel moire generated depending on the viewing position of a subject person of video image presentation, there has been disclosed a technique that designs a parallax barrier as D≠n×P (n is a natural number) where a distance between the centers of abutting slits on the parallax barrier is defined as D, and a pitch of a stripe pattern created by arranging subpixels of the video image display surface of the autostereoscopic display in a horizontal direction is defined as P (refer to Japanese Patent No. 4098612).